Naruto: Heritage of Blood
by storyseeker7
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan the former rulers of Uzushiogakure have long been thought dead. But unknown to the world they still exist. What happens when one of their vassals is sent to look after a young Naruto Uzumaki. Will things change for the better? Or the worst?


Naruto: Heritage of Blood

Throughout all of Konoha the streets were filled with people celebrating. Children ran and laughed. Men showed of their strength in contests. And women swooned over their lovers. All of them joyfull and happy, rejoicing the day that the demon fox known as Kyuubi was defeated. All except for one.

"Get back here demon child." Said one of the angry villegers chaseing a young boy. He was about five years and had blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He also three whisker marks on his cheacks. For what reason they were chaseing him the terrified child did not know. All he knew was that they hated him and he had to get away. Unfortunately for him he makes a wrong turn and ends up at a dead end. Just when he turns to try to find a way out he faces a murderous mob. Most of them were holding kunai and shuriken and unbeknownst to any of them their their were a two ninja in their ranks fully intent on killing the boy. The boy backed up into wall tears visible in his eyes.

"It's time you died demon." They their weapons at him.

The boy simple closed his waiting for death's embrace. But it never came. Instead their was a clanging of metal on metal followed by sudden gasps. After a few seconds the boy opened his eyes to see a man standing befor him. He short raven black hair and blue eyes that seemed to be cold as ice. He was wearing all black. In his hand was a katana.

After the shock of what had happened one the villagers spoke up. " what did you do that for?" No could miss the anger visable on his face.

The man glared at him with cold emtionless eyes unerving everyone. "Well let's see I was just strolling through the neighborhood when I saw a rather angry mob chaseing a poor defenseless terrified child with murderous intent." Despite his voice causing a ten degree drop in the area the venom in it was unmistakable. "Hmmm I don't know I thought would even things out and come to the kid's rescue."

"But he's a demon."

"Then you must be hellspawn." At that comment the two ninja in the group let the their anger get the better of them and they came out chargeing at the mysteries stranger kunai drawn. When they were half to him he disappeared. Surprising them but an instant later they heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh. The last thing they saw was their own blood.

At the sight of two ninja being cut in half the mob did what any civilian what do. Run and scream.

Once the last one was gone the man shethered his blade saying. "Now that's taken care." He turns to the boy who now is backed up into the wall scared out of his mind. Seeing this the man walked up to the boy as slowly as possible. Holding up his hands in a passive way. When he got to him he crouched down on one knee. "It's alright little one I'm not going to hurt you." Unlike last time his voice had compassion in it. Usually he would keep to his icy cold demeanor but when around children especially terrified ones like the boy he would drop this facade and show the emtions he worked hard to controll and hide in a attempt to calm them. Something he reserved for those that were close to him. The boy looked up at the man who at the moment was at the moment was giving him a smile. "My name is Kōrudo. What's yours."

"N-Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well Naruto Uzumaki. It doesn't seem quit right that a young boy like you should be wondering the streets all alone. Espicialy with hooligans like them running around." He points in the general direction of where the mob ran. "So tell you what? I've been feeling lonely today. So how about I watch over you tonight. You know take you somewhere to eat. Maybe buy you a thing or two. Then take you to where I'm staying at and let you get a good night's sleep. Deal?"

Naruto looked at Kōrudo and seemed to think about his offer for a moment. When it seemed like he finaly came to a decision he said. "Deal." Then he out stretched his hand.

"Good." Taking the boy's hand he led him out the ally. "Is there any place in particular you would like to eat at?" At that little question Naruto flashed him a foxy smile that went from ear to ear. Suddenly Kõrudo got a sinking feelimg that his wallet was about to become very light.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Well then lead the way."

Mean while watching as the exchange transpired several a team Anbu left for the Hokage tower.

Kōrudo watched a sleeping Naruto. After having taken the boy to his favorite restaurant and paying for twenty-five bowls of ramen only one of witch was his, he had taken him to a close by store and bought the boy a stuffed animal that was a fox. Something that seem to get more then a few glares from the villagers. Some even had made passing commits on how fitting it was for the "demon child".

He then had found a hotel to stay. At first the manger was reluctant to let him in. However his comcerns were quickly silenced when Kõrudo throw him a small bag full gold coins and a few dimonds. The room they got wasn't the best in the building but it was do able.

Suddenly sensing a presence Kōrudo readyed himself for a possible fight and said. "It took you longer then I thought it would."

"The Hokage wishes to see you." Said the white haired Anbu.

"I figuered as much. Give me a minute." The Anbu noded and watched silently as Kōrudo placed spiecial seals on all the apartments exits that if distrubed by anyone other than Kōrudo or Naruto would sumon a tiger. With those safeguards in place the two men departed for the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen let out a huff of smoke from his pipe. He was going through what he had been told in his mind. The actions of the man known as Kōrudo had left him both grateful and disturbed. Grateful becuase he had protected Naruto and had looked after him for the night. But disturbed at the fact that he so easily killed two high leveled Chūnin almost Jõnin level. Plus the motivations behind his actions were unknown. The third Hokage was left with mystery. A mystery he had to solve before it could become a threat to the village.

He heard the very faint sound of two sets of feet landing outside his window and said window opening. "Hokage-Sama I have brought our guest." Hiruzen got up from his desk and turned to the two men.

"Think you. Now leave us."

"Hokage-Sama are you sure that's wise. He's alrighty proven to be dangerous. He may try to kill you." The Anbu protested. But was rebuffed with a dismissive wave of the Hokage's hand.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Defeated the Anbu noded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now left alone the two men who could kill a man as easily as they could crush a bug sized each other up. One looked at the man whose eyes were as cold as ice Hiruzen could tell that his skills and abilities were easily that of a Kage. The tension between the two could be felt for miles away.

Kōrudo was the first to act with a respectful bow. "Hokage-sama to what pleasure do I owe this most gratuitous meeting with you?" Hiruzen had to admit he had way with words.

"Simply to thank you for watching over Naruto. Then to ask you why are you here?"

"Direct to the point aren't we?" He said coldly. "I like that. Firstly your welcome I was simply doing my duty."

"Your duty?"

"Yes. Wich brings me to the second thing. I'm here to request to join the village hidden in the leaves. So I may carry out my duty."

"And what would that be?"

"I've sent here to protect Naruto Uzumaki."

In all of the long years that Hiruzen Sarutobi had lived there were few thims he was left surprised. This was one of them. It tooked a moment for him to recover. "Why were you sent here to protect him? Who sent you? And how did they know he was here?"

"To answer your question I'll have to ask you another question. Do you know of the Uzumaki clan?"

Not understanding why he would ask such a thing Hiruzen said. "Yes of course I know of them. They were the rulers of Uzushiogakure and masters of fūnjutsu. That later of which was the reason behind the destruction of their Village. Last I heard of them their members were scattered across the world. Why would you ask me that?"

A small almost sinaster smile creeped acrossed the man's face. "Becuase the Uzumaki clan is still very much alive. Albeit in a weaken state but they are recovering."

"How would you know such a thing?"

"Becuase I Kōrudo Sairento Shi am a vassal for the Uzumaki Clan and have been so for sixteen years."

For the second time and in one day no less Hiruzen was left uterly surprised. Then he snapped out of his daze and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at him.

Noticing this Kōrudo spoke. "I see I'll have to prove what I say is true." The man reach for a pocket on the back of his pants. On instinct Hiruzen reached for a kunai ready to defend himself from any nasty suprises the man may have in store. He relaxed only slightly when he pulled out a slip of paper with a storage seal on it. He then brought it over to the Hokage's desk and placed the paper on it. He then bit his left thumb and speard it's blood on his right palm. He then slammed said hand on the paper cuasing it to explode in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared their was a old looking scroll on the desk. "This should prove the sincerity of my words." Kōrudo said while backing away. Taking the scroll and examining it to make sure their were no hidden surprises Hiruzen open it. What he found was shocking to say the least, he would have to have it exmined to make sure of it's authenticity simply as a formality. He was alright absolutely sure what he was holding was the real thing. What he was olding was a secret document for a marriage alliance between Kohonagakure and uzushiogakure. The very existence of this document was consider a S-rank secret. Meaning there was no way this man could have gotten his hands on the document, unless he was telling the truth.

Rolling up the scroll Hiruzen shot another glare at Kōrudo. " I do believe I have no further need to prove myself." He stated as though it were fact.

"No. I'll inform the counsel of this development. But It will take sometime to convince them of the truth."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to rain them in."

Finaly satisfied with the resent developments Hiruzen only had one question left. "So what will the Uzumaki clan be doing as you take care of Naruto?"

"They'll continue to recover and regain their former strength. Then right about when Naruto is a genin they'll arive at the village and ask to join it."

"The counsel will pleased with another clan joining Kohana. Especially one as powerfull as the Uzumakis."

"Indeed they shall. So as long as they treat Naruto with respect … even if it's grudgingly." That last part came out more like a joke then a statement. The olden Hokage couldn't help but let out a small snort.

" So is there any question you have concerning Naruto?"

Kōrudo looked thoughtfull for a moment as he pondered for anything important. Then he spock. " Yes there is. What's Naruto's favorite flavor of Ramen?"


End file.
